Kiss the Girl
by rinnyheartillyizawesome
Summary: A little detour in the Secret Area unlocks a little more than a perfect view of the ocean for Rinoa; I guess Squall had a little more in mind. Squiona.


**Kiss the Girl**

The flight was smooth, no bumps, just flying through the air like a knife going through soft butter. Of course, it sounds obviously too good to be true with Selphie being at the wheel, but I guess flying around a lot makes you better at it. Just like fighting; the more you do it, the better you get. You could cheat and junction magic, but where would the fun be?

Quistis wrapped my arm tighter with the bandage as Zell and Irvine slept. Selphie, was at the pilot seat, yawning herself. The journey was tiring, tiring and long. All of us were thankful it was finally over for good. Quistis seemed to be taking over the medical job, healing everyone and wrapping them up, like me. I was still suffering from an extremely strong firaga spell from Ultimecia, the sorceress from the future.

"You seem better now, just take it easy." Quistis commanded, standing up from her previously crouched position and walking to sit beside Selphie. My fingers slid through my raven hair, the ends slightly burnt from the fire. I looked around to the window, the fluffy clouds speeding by.

It seemed like it was taking forever to fly from Esthar to FH where Balamb was stationed.

Sighing, I stood up and sat on the other side of Selphie. She smiled to me, her bright smile always made me feel better. "Where's Squall?" She asked me cheerily. I shrugged, _Why are you asking me..?_

"He kind of just, disappeared once we got into the ship and he was all healed up." I explained, leaning back in my seat. "He's probably thinking," Quistis concluded, getting a laugh out of Selphie and me. She, too laughed slightly as she pointed towards the road to FH. "There it is!"

I nodded, "I'll go search for Squall."

"You go do that, Rinoa." Irvine said from under his hat. I gave him an odd look before I took his hat before whacking Zell with it, quickly putting it back in Irvine's hands. I laughed as Zell gave Irvine a, 'what the hell was that for?' look.

I exited the pilot room, taking the elevator down. Walking straight through the door, I heard something drop on the floor below me. I heard someone swear before I leant over the metal bars. Squall was down there, and seemed to be doing what looked like practicing with is gunblade. Why was he doing that?

The worst seemed to be over.

He looked up at me and I smiled and waved. Squall nodded back, turning his back. His jacket was on the stairs on the side, I noticed it as I walked down. I also noticed his muscles were hugged and burned from the attacks from the almighty sorceress. Leaning against the wall, I watched him. He looked at me oddly, "You…um, alright?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yep, I'm good. Just checking on you. We're almost to FH, you should wind down."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder, placing his gunblade in his holster. "You okay?" I asked him in return. Squall being Squall, he merely nodded and I didn't expect anything more. It must be hard for him; he just defeated the most powerful sorceresses in the world, and now he has to go back and control a Garden.

Commander Leonhart…seems pretty formal for a seventeen year old.

Squall walked by me on the staircase as I felt the Ragnarok descending. I grabbed ahold of the cold, metal railing, following Squall up the stairs and through the doors. The ship was finally landed, so we walked right out the opening of the ship and waited for everyone else patiently. And with Squall, silently.

"You may want to get those checked out.." I said, motioning to his burns and cuts. Squall nodded, crossing his arms, "I'll have Dr. Kadowaki look at them once we get back to Garden."

"Why didn't you want Quistis to heal them up?"

"I just didn't want to?"

"Why not?"

"Whatever."

I laughed lightly, "Typical Squall remark, right there."

"Whatever."

Everyone followed behind us as we walked through FH, grabbing some potions and items on the way. People stared at us oddly due to our tattered and burnt clothes, but they knew who we were, who we are. We're the six that went into the future, defeated a powerful sorceress, and defended our world from harm. Some people waved and clapped, but we smiled at them and said nothing more. Squall just kept walking, anxious to get back to his Garden, his home.

We were told to go see Headmaster Cid immediately to give a report. All we said was everything was said and done and he excused us. Edea was in Garden now, staying with Headmaster Cid. It was good to see them together again; everyone called her Matron, including me.

I guess she was the mother figure I had lost long ago.

Zell went to the cafeteria, Quistis went to the infirmary, Selphie took me to her dorm and Irvine went into the library. Squall I guess stayed with Headmaster Cid, taking up any responsibility he may need to pick up.

"Put these on," Selphie told me, putting down a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "We'll wash our clothes later on,"

I nodded, changing in the bathroom and brushing my hair quickly. Selphie was sitting on her bed with her laptop when I came back out, sitting on her bed beside her. She was updating her journal on the Garden Database. She looked to me and smiled, "Why don't you go take a walk around Garden? It's safe here, you know that."

Although I knew it was safe, it didn't stop the occasional looks from the Garden students. Yeah, I know I'm a sorceress.

You don't need to remind me.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go into the training center because I didn't have any GF or magic junctioned. I decided on the cafeteria. Zell must have left because I didn't see him, but I did see Squall at the far end, playing with his food. I got a salad and some water and sat across from him, smiling. "Hey there."

"Hey, Rinoa." He looked up to me, a slight smile on his face I noticed. I dug into my salad and he looked at me oddly, "We don't eat actual food for months and you get a salad?"

I looked to him in the same manner, "You're actually wanting to speak to me now? Once we got to FH you were the same old Squall."

"No pressure around,"

_Oh, he means everyone else. It's evident they're trying to get us together, everyone can tell. I guess he likes talking to me when it's just us. I like it like that too._

"I understand," I replied, reaching over with my fork and snagging a piece of his ziti and eating it. "That's really good, wanna switch?"

"No."

I laughed and smiled as I took a sip of my water; Squall drank his soda and put it back down. We ate in silence before we both got up, throwing the remains of our food away and placing the tray up top. Together, we walked out into the Garden in silence. I didn't know where we were going, but Squall lead me through the training center.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private."

I nodded and walked with him into a room in the back of the training center. We were alone for the first time since we were in space. I gasped in awe as I saw the view of the sea out of the window. Standing there, I watched the waves move gently back and fourth in unison. Squall stood beside me, "Relaxing, isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded, looking down. "So, what's after this?" I asked.

"We're still under contract, if that's what you're wondering."

"I know," I said, looking to him. "I'll have no problem liberating Timber now that I'm a sorceress."

Squall chuckled slightly and I looked to him, "Just threaten them, that's all. They know you're powerful, Rinoa. Then you'll be able to do what you want…"

"I guess then that's my next motive…what about you?" I asked, our eyes meeting. "What are you going to do?"

"Going to run this Garden, help you liberate Timber." I raised an eyebrow, "Really..?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

I waved my hand back and fourth, shaking my head. "No, no…I'd love your help, Squall."

He nodded, running his gloved hand through his hair. We both looked out the sea as the sky grew darker slowly. "Rinoa?" I looked to Squall, "Yes?"

"I…I like…being with you…It's nice…"

I nodded and smiled genuinely. "It's nice being with you too, Squall. Next time you compliment me, try not to look like you're going to kill yourself." I laughed lightly as I placed my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"I'm getting tired, I'm gonna go now."

"Wait, Rinoa.."

I looked back to him once more as his hand took my fragile one. Our fingers intertwined perfectly, like it was destiny. I looked at our fingers before I looked back up to his eyes, those perfect blue eyes I had loved from the start, "I'm not going to forgive myself if I don't do this right now.."

"O-okay.." I said, looking up to him.

I felt the leather of his gloves push my hair away from my eyes as his arm wrapped around me, hugging me close to him in the same manner he did in the Sorceress Memorial. This time, I felt something more. More than just him missing me, but I felt some odd gravitational force between us, holding us together. I had never felt it before, and I didn't know what it was.

That frightened me.

**You wanna kiss the girl,  
****Go on and kiss the girl.**

My heart was beating quickly in my chest as he pulled his head away, looking deep into my brown eyes. His leather gloves brushed against the skin on my neck as he moved his lips closer to mine. Our lips were just touching when my eyes looked up into his. I wasn't scared, I had kissed before, but I felt he hadn't. A smile graced my face as I simply brushed my lips against his, shutting my eyes. He moved his back against mine gently before I pulled back, smiling.

"Did I..?" Squall asked. I nodded, "You did it right, no worries. Practice makes perfect, Mr. Leonhart."

I smiled at him as I kissed him once more quickly. "See you at the party?" He nodded, smiling at me. His smile was so gorgeous it made me smile even brighter.

"Good."

* * *

**Authors Note: Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't write Squiona! Haha. So, review...although I'm not getting my hopes up that ANYONE will review this story decently. XD This was recently deleted because I wanted to redo it with any other story I've done.**

**I'm baaaaaack! :D  
Peace, Love and God Bless.  
-rinnyheartillyizawesome  
xo**


End file.
